The present invention relates to a broadcast receiver, receiving method and transmitting and receiving method of a three-dimensional (hereafter abbreviated to 3D) video.
In JP-A-2003-9033, it is described that the problem to be solved is “to provide a digital broadcast receiver which actively notifies a user that a program which the user wants will start on a certain channel or the like” (see [0005] in JP-A-2003-9033). In JP-A-2003-9033, it is also described that means for solving the problem is “to include means for taking out program information included in a digital broadcasting wave and selecting a notification object program by using selection information registered by the user, and means for displaying a message notifying existence of the selected notification object program in an interrupt form on a screen which is being displayed” (see [0006] in JP-A-2003-9033).